The Adventures of Mike the Super Hobbit
by Irish Lass1
Summary: Mike the Hobbit has his powers drawn from him and is thrown in a dungeon. He must now rely on love, broken friendships, and a purple giraffe named Manny. please r
1. All the Kings Men

Mike the Super Hobbit  
  
  
King Mike the Magic Hobbit, lay on the floor giggling over a miniature model of his city Vanwacollo as he watched a knight grab a torch and set fire to a straw house, then laughing hysterically, run after the family's pig. Sighing, Mike put out the fire with a poke of his finger, then rolled onto his back, thinking of outside, his friends, and Esmerelda Brandybuck, his girlfriend, wishing he could be there. Mike was confined to his room just because of some stupid murdering Orc.  
  
Suddenly, with a blinding light the doors exploded and in seconds, hideous filthy creatures surrounded Mike, jabbing various rather sharp looking weapons at him and baring yellow rotting teeth. Mike was on his feet in a flash, trying to summon a portal to send the Orcs into a dark abyss. Nothing happened. A noise behind him made Mike turn slowly around, the rosy hue of his cheeks quickly fading to a sickly pale. Towering over him was the most terrifying sight Mike had ever seen in his short seventeen years; Grimtakh the Sleek, a treacherous merciless Orc, who seized, and destroyed countless villages. Standing beside Grimtakh, was a sorceress who was holding up a small bottle, and chanting a spell. Mike felt weaker and weaker, until he swayed and collapsed onto the floor. The room swirled, Mike shut his eyes tight and clutched his large giraffe doll, trying to steady himself. The last thing he heard was the words of the Assassin,   
"Throw him into the dungeons, I have no need for him. He'll starve in a couple of days. There was cruel laughter, and all was dark.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Silver Key

Mike woke up feeling very sore, and not sure where he was. Mike reached back to touch his head but instead felt the pendant that was on the fuzzy neck of Manny, his favorite pink giraffe. Mike sat up slowly, the bump on his head throbbing painfully, and took in his surroundings. He was in a prison cell, a very dirty one, and was dressed in rags. Walking over to the barred door, the King cried,   
**Bragollach Tel'llach!**   
A poof of purple smoke burst from his fingers, making Mike cough and slip on the straw covering the cell floor. Slumping back on Manny, Mike couldn't see how things could get more dismal. He picked at a string on his rags, his finger slipping lazily into his pocket. Trembling Mike slowly drew out an envelope. Swiftly Mike slit it open, and pulled out a letter. It read:_  
Your Highness-  
Be ready tonight at Midnight. Use the key that is enclosed in envelope. Will meet outside in the courtyard.  
A friend.  
_Mike shook the envelope, and was delighted to see a small silver key drop onto his outstretched hand. Mike let out a great holler, and starting jigging around his cell. Upon hearing clanking of boots on the stone floor, Mike flung himself onto his feeble bed of straw and starting snoring loudly. The guard rapped loudly on the door.   
" Keep it quiet you fat sack of potatoes, or you'll be out working in the stables tonight!, He spit out the words as if they tasted like vinegar. Banging on the door again, the Orc went back to his post, leaving Mike to plan his escape.  



	3. A Daring Escape or Old friendships renew...

The Moonlight shone in brilliantly through the window of the now empty prison cell. Mike was halfway along the corridor, when he was startled by a rat and lost his footing, falling hard onto a nail, crying out. Mike fought back tears as he pulled the nail from his leg. His cry has caused quite a commotion down at the guard center; there were angry yells in Orkish, and metal clinked on metal as swords and spears were grabbed. Forgetting the pain in his leg, Mike got up, stumbled in his fright, but ran as hard as he could. The breath was ragged in his throat as he fought to keep going. A hand reached out and grabbed Mike, covering his mouth and pulling him back out of sight. Mike and his captor were hidden in the shadows, and Mike shrunk back with terror as the Orcs came ever closer, searching every cell. Mike was turned around and found his pink eyes staring into two blazing blue eyes.  
Hold still! Do not make a sound.   
The Old Elf began muttering underneath his breath. Mike nervously waited, expecting to see a Guard upon them at any moment. Instead all Mike could see was a blaze of colors. Mike tried to yell but couldn't hear his voice. Mike closed his eyes and buried his nose in the fur of his Giraffe, thinking of home, food, his friends, Esmerelda. Then Mike felt himself being shook and poked by many little fingers. He opened his eyes and discovered he was laying down, with little Elf children peering over him.   
Mike sat up, which sent the little ones running away laughing, then tested his leg gingerly before discovering his leg was healed. Mike looked around and saw he was outside. It was a beautiful day, the grass was a lovely green and the flowers were blooming. Beaming, the Old Elf came over and introduced himself.  
Michael, ah yes Michael, you're the splitting image of your father, knew your father very well, yes yes, my name is Spangaer , hello nice to meet you, you hungry? We have plenty of food lets see what shall we do for you, my my what's this?  



	4. Spangaer

The inquisitive elf reached out and felt the head of Manny. His fingers felt the neck of the doll, until he touched the necklace Manny had around his neck. Spangaer gave a great cry, and turned to converse in Elfish to some Elders nearby. Mike inspected the pendant on Manny closer. On the bottom were some tiny inscribed words written in Elfish he had never seen before. Spangaer turned back to Mike with a strained look on his face. He whispered something in Mike's ear, Mike nodded and followed Spangaer into a tent.  
  
There a council was held with the wisest, fairest and most noble of all the Elves in attendance. In the time they spoke, Mike learned the story of the pendant around Manny's neck. Over fifty years ago, Elves were banished from the country Vanwacollo, blamed for vandalizing the castle. The pendant on Manny's neck, as long as it was in any King's possession, kept the Elves from entering Vanwacollo. Also cast upon it was a great spell, giving the amulet magical powers. Mike knew this meant that he, with the Elves, could go take back his city and destroy that brute Gimtakh, so he would never terrorize anyone again. Mike, in turn, explained his plight, and asked for the help of the Elves. In return, Mike would give the pendant to them, reinstating all Elves as citizens! Hobbit and Elf shook hands, and set to work devising a plan as to dethrone Grimtakh.  
  
Mike stood at the lead of a great army of Elves, clad in a simple tunic with mithril armor on, Manny under his right arm, instead of a sword. All the Elves who could not go were crowding around, cheering Mike and the army on. At a nod from Spangaer, Mike touched the pendant, thinking of his city, as the glass shone red. In an instant, they were gone.  



	5. The Battle and Victory

The sun was just rising in the city of Vanwacollo, and all the Orcs were snoring loudly, bent over tables of mashed food and lying in puddles of spilt rum and beer. Grimtakh had taken over the city, making all of its inhabitants his slaves. But whilst their captors slept, the Hobbit's of Vanwacollo planned and prepared to make their move.  
Mike had made his army appear little before the city gates, which had been bent and pulled off their hinges. Handing Manny to Spangaer, Mike led them silently inside, past the stables, and off to the castle. They were just passing a huge group of Orcs, when Iselatil stabbed one in a fit of rage, but instead of killing him, it woke the Orc up and made him cry out in horror, waking up every sleeping Orc within the entire city. Mike gritted his teeth, and yelled a battle cry, signaling every warrior to attack. The Hobbit's of Vanwacollo ran into help, doubling their numbers.  
Without a sword, Mike stayed close to Spangaer, telling him where to aim the pendant as Orcs were blown away by its magical fire blast. But up in the castle, Grimtakh was ready. Mike felt a sixth sense tingle through him and felt his blood grow cold as he recognized the struggling figure Grimtakh was holding. **_Esmerelda!_**  
Mike yelled an order to Spangaer, nodded and turned the pendant towards Mike, holding a pickle. There was a flash of orange light, and Mike grew fifty feet in a few seconds, along with the pickle, now thirty feet long. Grimtakh's sorceress also super sized him and clutched in his hand, was a struggling Esmerelda. Holding his pickle ready, Mike met Grimtakh blow for blow. They fought hard, Grimtakh unable to harm Mike through his mithril armor. Both sides ceased fighting to see the great battle up above.  
When he saw Grimtakh was slowing, Mike saw an opportunity and took it.Mike swung his mighty gherkin and hit the Orc full force across his face. He staggered, Mike pulled Esmerelda from his grasp, Grimtakh fell, squishing his sorceress, reducing the Orc to a normal size. Picking him up Mike laughed in his face, tossed him up, swung his pickle and hit Grimtakh out into the sun, never to be seen again. Using the power of the pendant, Spangaer sent all of the Orcs into a portal door and were never thought of again. Mike shrunk down to his normal size, but once again had all his magical powers. Mike there and then declared the Elves citizens of Vanwacollo, and destroyed the pendant around Manny's neck, and all the banished Elves appeared around them. A feast was held, all the people of Vanwacollo were invited and Mike married Esmerlda , So Hobbit, Elf, and Giraffe lived happily ever after, to the end of their days.  



End file.
